Redemption
by CapriceTheAvenger
Summary: Condemned for eternity.


Disclaimer: All rights for the characters mentioned in the writing of this fan fiction belong solely to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended; the writing of this story is purely for recreational purposes.

Religious themes are involved throughout this story, so if you are offended by this, please feel free to stop reading at any time. I am not here to inflict my religious ideals on anyone; I just simply had an idea and ran with it. This is a slash fiction, just to put that out there, by the way.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Prologue: Broken Crown

.

.

Jasper

.

.

Condemned.

Condemned for eternity.

Oh brother, you have forsaken our Holy Father, and paved the path of my glory into one destined for misery. I warned the others that Father's favor for you would be the downfall of the heavens, yet they overlooked the lies that lie in your eyes; I warned the Seraphim of the music which fell from your lips no longer praised Him; they mocked Him.

All the while I watched as you began to rebel against His will. Brother, I could see the envy in your eyes when you were to bow before Him, yet how could the others have not seen? Those great green eyes, in which He emulated the finest emeralds that adorned you, had grown so dark with hatred. What made you think that you were so magnificent that everyone must serve you in his stead? You could barely stand to show compassion for the one who placed you beside him on the throne. What could have possibly driven you to this; you were perfect. You were His most cherished cherub, yet, your pride won out against your heart, and you did the unspeakable.

I should have seen it coming; I should have known that it was unlike my brother to stand idly by playing your harp as you once used to so beautifully. You silently went about spreading your evil amongst the lesser Seraphim, those that could easily be persuaded, using their own gift of free will against them to create mischief. You promised them that they could be worshipped, just as He were, and built an army based upon lies, damning so many of our kind, just as you damned me.

You brought your seven-headed dragon and called war upon the heavens, and it was no longer an option for me to stand aside. I should have known that you would have dragged me down along with you, brother; I should have seen that in your eyes as well. My fellow archangels, Gabriel and Michael battled against you and all your blasphemous traitors, yet I could not bring myself to lift a finger against you. Those eyes which had once been the most treasured jewels were locked onto me, challenging me to battle in His name, and as your angels were slain one-by-one, your hands cupped my cheeks.

"If I am to be banished from paradise, Jasper, then you will be, too." Your breath had once been the sweetest in the heavens, your voice the most beautiful melody, now it was foul with fire and brimstone and raspy from whispered words of hatred. Once we had been the closest of them all, yet the Angel I knew from creation was not the same that stood before me.

I had intended to reach out and take your perfect face into my hands, push those strands away from your eyes, but the heat you emanated was enough to warn me off. Never had I felt such a thing. "Brother, don't do this," I begged hastily, "you can repent, bow down and apologize for your atrocious sins!"

"No!" He slapped my hands away from the proximity of his body with a mighty roar, and I drew them close to my chest, lest they burn from the temperature of his fury.

The pain ripped through my chest as if I had been pierced through with a flaming arrow from a traitor Seraph. The thought of losing my brother to this strife and war was agonizing, and without thinking, I knelt at his feet and begged him to rethink, yet He took this as my allegiance to his rebellious son. To bow to another who is not Him, is to worship a false idol. "Brother, please!"

The traitorous cherub angel just laughed in my face. All around us the war raged on. The archangels surged forth on their white steeds and thrust forth their mighty swords bringing down these traitorous angels by the numbers. My tears fell upon a heavenly bed, but I could see that the endless fields of green beneath my knees were splitting at the foundation and collapsing. All of His angel fighting against this rebellious cherub began to retreat, and then the great light came forth. I could feel my wings losing feathers by the dozens, and as I bowed my head to Him, the soft tickle of downy white plumage began to rain down throughout the heavens.

Magnificent cries rang about the heavens as wingless traitors fell to their knees before their true creator in sorrow, for as He condemned us, the ground began to give way to darkness that waited with grappling hands for us to sink into its dreary depths.

"Father, forgive me," I sobbed in sorrow, feeling my featherless wings lay against my ashen back like leafless limbs of a great tree. My brother stared into my eyes with a darkness that I had never seen before such a time. How could someone so perfect, once so magnificent have wreaked such havoc in our Heaven, tore our entire world apart so? Is this madness what lay inside his heart?

The heavens begin to tremble and before we knew it, those of us who are condemned are falling through a space of nothingness, just complete darkness, as the shielded Seraphim and the Archangels atop their pure white steeds watched with solemn eyes from above.

The ground below us is hard and unforgiving, and many grunt in pain with the force of our fall. The light from the heavens lessens with every second, and the Angels stare down with pity and anger, though unlike my brother and his army, they do not pin us with glares of hatred. Errant feathers float about our ashen crowns, reminding us of the consequences of our sins, and in the distance, a harp plucks out a sorrowful tune that pulls at my soul.

Rolling over onto my back, I continue to sit up slowly, aware of the unfamiliar pain stretching over my body. Pulling my legs closer to my chest, I lay my face within the dirty palms of my hands. I am a fallen Angel, a traitorous thing that should have been slain by His Angels; it would all feel better than this complete despondency, this misery. What would I do now? Where were those endless pastures of green and that mirage of colors He created just thinking of the love he held for the beings which served him. There was nothing here, but darkness… and evil.

I rocked back and forth, afraid for myself and the others. "Brother, what have you done…," the whisper echoed in this empty void, just reverberating in every ear over and again, until repeated once again. "What have you done, James?"

.

.

* * *

><p>Hey ya'll! Okay so that was just the history or rather background for this story. I know this is very biblical and some of it might not be very factual, but it's not meant to be. Anyways, I just wanted to show how it is that Jasper becomes a fallen angel. Anywho, lemme know what ya think! :)<p> 


End file.
